Moment By Moment
by Miss Mysty
Summary: Takano and Ritsu, in fifty sentences.


**Done using the Gamma prompt from One Sentence challenge, because I've been wanting to do this and the 100 Scene Challenge for SiH. Enjoy :)**

1. Ring

When Ritsu and An were in high school, An brought him shopping and pointed out the ring she'd want when they were officially engaged.

2. Hero

For the first time in his employment at Marukawa, Yokozawa was the one who dealt with the printers, letting Takano and the others continue to contact their authors and force the pages out of them.

3. Memory

Ritsu would never admit it, but when Takano came back into his life, he started to forget the pain he'd felt in those ten years they spent apart.

4. Box

Ritsu wondered what the box that appeared at his apartment was, but when he opened it and found BL manga, his first reaction was to yell at Takano in his apartment.

5. Run

Takano had tricked Ritsu, that was his story and he was sticking to it, and when one of the layout artists for the magazine showed up to discuss something, Ritsu ran through the apartment half-naked and carrying the rest of his clothes when she was in the bathroom.

6. Hurricane

When Ritsu stepped off the subway, gale-force winds greeted him and blew his umbrella away down the street, but luckily, Takano had a spare.

7. Wings

In Ritsu's more poetic moments, he sometimes wished he had wings so he could just fly away, above the clouds where nothing mattered- not his job, not his family, and not the fact that he was falling in love with Takano a little more each day.

8. Cold

Takano thought, in retrospect, that perhaps having sex in a car in the middle of a snowstorm wasn't his brightest idea, but who could wait that long when Ritsu was so obviously ready?

9. Red

When Kisa stepped into the office, his hair dyed completely red, even Takano was at a loss for words.

10. Drink

Ritsu tried not to drink too heavily when he went out with the Emerald men, even if it meant drinking milk and getting teased by Takano, who proceeded to order a tall glass of milk for himself.

11. Midnight

Ritsu didn't usually have nightmares, but when he woke up, screaming, at midnight, he was glad to hear Takano's voice on the other side of the wall, asking if he was okay.

12. Temptation

"Stupid Takano-san," Ritsu muttered when he saw Takano wander out of his apartment in nothing but pajama bottoms, probably on his way down to the mail room.

13. View

Ritsu would never admit it, but looking at Takano in that hazy time between having sex and falling asleep was becoming one of his favorite things in life.

14. Music

The entire office fell silent when the ringtone sounded from Ritsu's bag, and when he took out the phone and realized it was Takano's, probably dropped there on accident from the night before, every female in the department descended on him while Takano just calmly put his landline down and went back to work.

15. Silk

Saga-sempai would run his fingers through Ritsu's hair, relishing it as if it were fine silk.

16. Cover

Usami Akihiko's picture on the back cover of the book made Ritsu miss his old job, but the birthday card, hand-drawn and signed by Takano, dampened those feelings at least a little.

17. Promise

"Promise you'll still be here when I get back?" Takano asked, getting out of the restaurant booth, but he didn't answer his cell phone until Ritsu blushed and nodded.

18. Dream

Sometimes Ritsu had dreamt about what it would be like to be with Saga-sempai, but ten years later, he realized that his dreams were closer to being with Takano-san.

19. Candle

Takano had to admit that the scented candles had been a stroke of genius, but Ritsu still told him he needed to clean out the rotten food from his refrigerator.

20. Talent

Ritsu was a proud man, but sometimes he didn't know whether to listen to those who said his work was spectacular, or to Isaka's nanahikari comment.

21. Silence

Takano had taken to sneaking Ritsu's phone off of him and putting it on silent when they were alone.

22. Journey

On some level, Ritsu realized that being in Takano's arms again was getting easier and easier, and he hoped that the destination was easier than the journey.

23. Fire

When Ritsu spotted the scar on Takano's back and asked, Takano said that he'd gotten burned and wouldn't elaborate any further.

24. Strength

It took Takano's help to get Ritsu's new couch into his apartment, and the deliverer just watched in amusement as Ritsu did everything possible to avoid thanking him.

25. Mask

Saga-sempai and Takano-san had at least one thing in common: they both wore masks of indifference that only Ritsu ever managed to crack.

26. Ice

Ritsu didn't like ice in his drinks, saying it watered them down when they melted, and Takano just snorted and switched glasses with him.

27. Fall

There were cherry blossom trees on campus, and as Ritsu walked home with Saga-sempai for the first time, he stopped for a moment and just watched the petals fall.

28. Forgotten

One day, Ritsu got back to his apartment and found a magazine laying on his floor, which turned out to be the literary magazine he'd leant to Takano ten years ago and never gotten back.

29. Dance

Ritsu just knew that Takano was trying to soften his resolve that they weren't going to have sex, but slow dancing together was something they never got to do in high school.

30. Body

He had been too embarrassed to look at Saga-sempai when they were together, and now, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't look away.

31. Sacred

Ritsu's time in the library was sacred since he didn't get much of it lately, so he put up an annoyed front when Takano joined him just so he wouldn't suspect that Ritsu watched him as soon as he fell asleep like Saga-sempai always did.

32. Farewells

Out of all the things the women in the Emerald department seemed to know, they hadn't yet found out that Takano and Ritsu were neighbors, and they didn't seem to suspect a thing when Ritsu would say goodbye to Takano every night, even though he'd be waiting outside the building for him to finish up.

33. World

For fifteen years Ritsu's world had been so small and sheltered, but as he got off the plane in Australia, ready to start over, he vowed to make it bigger.

34. Formal

The minute Takano spotted Ritsu at the New Year's Party dressed in a suit, he knew he wanted to get it off him at their earliest convenience.

35. Fever

Hatori thought they should call an ambulance when Ritsu collapsed, his face red from fever, but Takano volunteered to take him home, ignoring the Emerald women's questions about why he knew where Ritsu lived.

36. Laugh

Takano suddenly found himself irritated with Kisa, who could talk with Ritsu and so easily make him laugh.

37. Lies

When Ritsu and Takano encountered one of the women from the Emerald department on the train to work, she hadn't believed Ritsu when he said it was just a coincidence that he and Takano rode the same line.

38. Forever

At the age of fifteen, Ritsu hadn't hesitated to entertain the notion that he'd be with Saga-sempai forever.

39. Overwhelmed

Every month, Ritsu was convinced that the utter lack of energy he felt at the end of the cycle couldn't be matched, and every month he was proven wrong.

40. Whisper

"Come over tonight," Takano whispered in Ritsu's ear, and even though Kisa hadn't heard what was said, Ritsu was blushing like mad, so he had an idea what was going on.

41. Wait

Waiting ten years seems like nothing when you suddenly find yourself having to hold back from pouncing on a certain underling of yours for ten hours.

42. Talk

When Takano saw it was Ritsu's mother calling, he decided to answer the phone and had a very pleasant conversation with her while Ritsu took a shower.

43. Search

Ritsu panicked when he couldn't find the storyboards Mutou-sensei had sent him, until Takano dropped them in front of him and told him to stop leaving things in his apartment if he wasn't going to stay himself.

44. Hope

Every time Takano would look up from his work and catch Ritsu watching him, his confidence that they'd be together again grew.

45. Eclipse

There was a solar eclipse when Ritsu was nine, and despite his parents' assurances, he'd been terrified that the sun would never come out again.

46. Gravity

When Ritsu refused to lay down on the bed, Takano fell to his knees as quickly as if the gravity around him had quintupled and started working on the zipper of Ritsu's jeans.

47. Highway

Ritsu still wasn't sure what made him agree to go on a trip with Takano, but as the scenery changed, he began to understand why Takano had told him to pack lunch.

48. Unknown

Takano didn't know the number that kept trying to call him, but when it interrupted a very promising seduction of Ritsu, Takano decided he hated that number and blocked it after Ritsu bolted out of his apartment.

49. Lock

When Ritsu woke up to find Takano in his living room, looking at the storyboards that had been faxed in sometime after he went to bed, he decided he needed to remember to lock his door more.

50. Breathe

Ritsu tensed as Takano pushed into him, and Takano told him to just breathe.


End file.
